Patient X
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Takahiko Arima suffered a broken leg and is in hospital aborad, there he meets Patient X and he discovers there more to this patient than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go**

In the hospital, Takahiko had badly broken his leg, he did it in a skiing accident in Canada, the place he was doing business in at the time and was taken to the nearby hospital where he was immediately put on bed rest until he could get his leg fixed via surgery.

Whlist in the hospital, the doctors took Takahikos blood type was super rare and it had a immunity against a few viruses, one matching patient X.

Patient X was a musican from the same place as Takahiko, she had a terminal illness which she had surgery to try and make her live longer, while she barley survived, she caught an infection almost immediately which meant that she could only have extreme minimal contact with people, it got so bad that her parents had to fake her own death and move her to Canada for specialist care.

The hospital despite facing serious risks, decides to let Takahiko share a shared hospital room with patient X in order to give her company.

**In the Hospital room **

Takahiko looks around and sees a bed next to his with a cream blonde girl led next to it, on her bedside name tag the hospitals put on, it says _'Patient X, take very special care before dealing with this patient'_

Soon the girl woke up and looked confusingly at this man, she never usually had patients next to her, considering her virus which she had which had made other people seriously sick when dealing with her, so to her it was unusual.

"Hey, I see your new here" said the girl

"Hello, I see you are patient X, this infected girl, the hospital has been going on about" said Takahiko

"Yes I have this rare serious virus that gives people flu that could rival the Spanish Flu, But I am unable to suffer the symptoms, so that's a relief" said the girl

"What's your name" said Takahiko

"My name is Kaori" said Kaori

"Nice to meet you, my name is Takahiko" said Takahiko

"I could tell, from the name on your bedside name tag" said Kaori

"So how did you get this virus" said Takahiko

"Well you see, I had this terminal illness relating to the neurones and that I wanted to play a duet again with a musican I loved, So I took a risk and went into surgery and while I survived, I caught the virus from the compilations from my surgery and then afterwards they sent me here after it was too risky to stay in my home and infect my friends and family" said Kaori

"Has your parents come and visited you" said Takahiko

Kaori looked down and said "no as they want to keep my status secret, so I haven't seen them since I moved in here"

"And how long have you been here" said Takahiko

"2 Years and counting, I have been asking when do I come out or cured, but the staff won't give me an answer" said Kaori

"And you had barely any contact with the world" said Takahiko

"Yes, barely at all, I'm not even allowed to use social media for my own safety, so I just sit here and watch TV" said Kaori

"That must be awful" said Takahiko

"Well it is most of the time, I loved a boy back home and now he thinks I'm dead as my parents faked my own death for everyone's and my safety, so I just sit here bored unless Charlie Brown and the Peanuts show or movie come on and that's the best" said Kaori smiling

"Do you know why I'm here if your contagious" said Takahiko

"I think your blood type is rare and it might make you immune to my virus, but I'm not sure if it would cure me" said Kaori

"If you need anything from me that can help you, I will do it" said Takahiko

"Are you sure, what if it doesn't work" said Kaori

"We will give it a shot" said Takahiko

"So what happened to you in terms of you being at the hospital" said Kaori

"I broke my leg skiing, the doctors say I may be out in a month, but I need surgery to fix it or risk amputation" said Takahiko

"That's not good, you should be careful, I remember the boy I loved once ended up passing out because he practised hard for his recital, but he forgot to eat anything, so he lacked energy and didn't take care of himself, so learn to take care" said Kaori reminiscing about Kōusei

"I would like to point out, how old are you" said Takahiko

"I'm 17, why" said Kaori

"I have a son your age, I see him sometimes when I'm not on business, he is planning on going to Germany soon to go to this big fancy new college" said Takahiko

"Why not you spend more time with him" said Kaori

"Business is tough, they send you from place to place and you have to just make ends meet, luckily I count on his neighbours to look after him as the parents are really close to my family and their daughter is a close childhood friend of him, so it makes things easier" said Takahiko

"What about his mother, doesn't she look after him when your gone" said Kaori

"His mother died years ago, I'm a single parent, so I get the neighbours to look after him" said Takahiko

"Where do you work for" said Kaori

"I work for the Bank of Japan, based in Tokyo, but I'm a accountant who keeps track of many companies accounts across both Japan and the world" said Takahiko

Kaori was thinking onto what to say where she noticed that a few of the things this man was saying, sounded familiar

Kaori began to flashback:

"My dad is away on business alot" Kōusei once said

Kaori noticed 'Childhood friend' part as a next door neighbour which could be hinting at Tsubaki

And the Mother dying years ago could mirror Kōusei's situation.

And he's from Tokyo where both Him, Kōusei, Tsubaki and Kaori were all from.

It could be a concidence or maybe there's more to this man.

"Takahiko, can I ask you something" said Kaori

"You may as well, I'm not exactly moving" said Takahiko

"What's your surname" said Kaori

"If you want to know, it's Arima" said Takahiko

"Hang on, do you know a Kōusei Arima" said Kaori

Takahiko was shocked, this girl knew of his son, he knew his son had some popularity because of his music, but this girl was living in Canada, So how could she know, according to him.

"Yes, he's my son, how do you know about him" said Takahiko

Kaoris mouth gasped opened and smiled and she said "He was the pianist, I loved before I had that surgery, how is he"

"Wait so that boy you loved back home was Kōusei" said Takahiko surprised

"A plus, you" said Kaori smiling

"Wait a minute, aren't you the violinist that Kōusei credits bringing him back to music" said Takahiko

"You are correct, I made him play a duet with me as that's all I've wanted ever since I was 5 and then I pushed him into playing in the Maihou Music Festival" said Kaori

"So you loved my son" said Takahiko

"Well yes I was and still am, I always wanted to talk to him since I was 5, but I was too shy and awkward plus getting around Tsubaki as well, so I decided to get to Kōusei through pretending to like his best friend Watari and when we got to know each other, let's say me and Kōusei had feelings for each other" said Kaori

"Yeah did you make him happy" said Takahiko

"Of course I did, what's he like now" said Kaori

"Well I came back home around 2 months ago and he was practicing constantly, he was trying to move on from something, but he was very vague about it" said Takahiko

"I think he's trying to move on from me, considering the circumstances" said Kaori

"You know what, I'm going to help you get out of this place and see Kōusei again, I promise" said Takahiko

"Are you sure this is what you want" said Kaori

"Well Yes, I want to make sure your happy and even Kōusei happy to a further extent" said Takahiko

"Thank you" said Kaori


	2. Chapter 2

A doctor walked in with a hazmat suit on, after all Kaori did have a contagious disease stemmed from her previous illness that stopped her from performing Kōusei and nearly destroyed her neurone system as well as almost killing her.

The doctor walked up to Kaori first and he looked down at her and said "how are you feeling"

"I feel good doc, when am I coming out" said Kaori

"When your disease goes, so we are not so sure" said the doctor

"You always say that, when I'm actually getting released" said Kaori raising her voice

The doctor decided to ignore her plea and instead turned to Takahiko

"Hows my leg holding up" said the doctor

"It's still pretty broken and you won't be able to walk for a month" said the doctor

"Oh, why aren't you helping the girl over there (pointing at Kaori)" said Takahiko

The doctor leaned over to Takahikos ear and whispered "We aren't sure what to do to her, we can't let her out, we can't keep her here forever and we don't know what will cure her"

"What if I can help her, by giving some of my blood or something, after all I can't get infected" whispered Takahiko

"There's a massive risk though, you or Kaori could die in the transfusion or the wound could be infected" whispered the doctor

"I'm willing to take that risk, she needs the freedom after 2 whole years" whispered Takahiko

"Are you sure, she's legally dead in Japan, she probably won't be able to come back after she's free for an another 2 years, so it's up to you" whispered the Doctor

"I'm willing to do it, even if I have to adopt her" said Takahiko


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori and Takahiko had been talking for the past few weeks, both sharing memories of Kōusei and talking about the things they missed back home.

The day of the surgery occurred where the doctors were to see if Takahikos rare blood will cure Kaoris condition and allow her to see Kōusei again.

First was that Takahiko transfuse some of his blood and he did that successfully.

Then came the surgery

Kaori was wheeled in by guys in Hazmat suits to find surgeons wearing specialist equipment to keep themselves from being infected.

Soon after the lead surgeon applied Kaori with Anastasia and so the surgery began.

Despite his leg being healed, Takahiko stayed in the hospital to make sure Kaori was okay and he was waited outside the surgery room, hoping for this girl to be okay.

During midway through the surgery, one of Kaoris blood vessels burst, nearly killing her, but luckily surgeons managed to attach the rare blood into the vessel before it was too late.

Afterwards Kaoris condition was going away and the doctors could see that, although the surgeons remained their hazmat suits on (for procedure reasons), The doctors outside had taken them off as Kaori was cured of her virus.

She wheeled out lying in a bed, she was unconscious, but alive and now able to leave the hospital once she recovered.

She was taken back to the bed next to Takahiko which had been disinfected so Kaori wouldn't catch the virus again and then she was placed in the bed, fast asleep.

**A few days later **

Kaori has woken up to find Takahiko sat on the chair beside her, she realised that she was cured and going to be free soon.

"Morning Kaori" said Takahiko

"How long I've been asleep" said Kaori

"A few days, but your all better now and the doctors have said you can leave here in a few days" said Takahiko

"Yayyy, when do you think I can see Kousei again" said Kaori

"Well legal paperwork needs to be done before you can go back to Japan, so a little while, but you will see him again" said Takahiko

"So what do we do" said Kaori

"Well after you get discharged, you'll be living with me in Canada until we find you a way to take you back home" said Takahiko

"Yay" said Kaori

Kaori was discharged after a few days and Takahiko rented an apartment in Montreal

Kaori was then encouraged by Takahiko to message Kōusei, but under an alias to avoid being detected

Kaoris alias would be Kerry Motosuro

Kaori found Kōuseis number (thanks to Takahiko) and messaged him.

"Hello Kōusei" texted Kerry

"Who are you" texted Kōusei

"I'm an admirer of yours, I've seen your performances on the Internet" texted Kerry

"Am I that famous" said Kōusei

"Yeah I'm from Canada and I fell in love with your performances" said Kerry

"That's good, do you play music" said Kōusei

"I do, I play numerous different instruments" said Kerry

"Such as" said Kōusei

"Piano and various different string instruments" said Kerry

"That's cool, who's your favourite composer" said Kōusei

"Bach, Caprissico" said Kerry

"Very nice, mine is Mozart, although Caprissico has a special place in my heart" said Kōusei

"It does in mine too" said Kerry


	4. Chapter 4

"It does in mine too" said Kerry

"So are you competing in any more competitions" added Kerry

"I'm competing in one more before I go to my music school in Germany" texted Kōusei

"Cool Where is it" said Kerry

"Well it's going to be at Towa Hall, it's a tribute to a musican I once knew and loved" texted Kōusei

"Are you on about the violinist that performed with you 2 years ago" texted Kerry

"Yes I am, I hold a tribute show in memory of her every April, every year and it's gets televised to YouTube, so you can see it online" texted Kōusei

"I'll check it when I see it, So what are you going to do in Germany" texted Kerry

"Well it's a special course at a special musical school in Germany, I get to learn how to compose music in the way of the composers intent and how to write new sheet music that will be composed worldwide" texted Kōusei

"I wish you luck, I'm trying to get recognition in Canada for my music at the moment, I used to live in Japan and was inspired by your performances" texted Kerry

"I wish you the best of luck and I will talk to you again soon, I need to go as I have a practise session with Hiroko" texted Kōusei

"Talk to you soon" texted Kerry

Kaori put the phone down after impersonating a person named Kerry to make sure she didn't get caught and went to Takahiko

"So when do you think we will get back to Japan" said Kaori

"Possibly soon, figuring out on how I can get you into Japan without many questions asked" said Takahiko

"Takahiko, can I ask you a question" said Kaori

"Yes go ahead" said Takahiko

"What month is it, since I lost track of time when I was in the hospital" said Kaori

"It's December Kaori" said Takahiko

"We've got 4 months until Kōuseis big concert" said Kaori

"I'm not sure we can make it back for that time, but don't worry we can make it to Japan a month before Kōusei goes to Germany" said Takahiko

"Okay, So what do I do in the meantime" said Kaori

"Well the doctors told me that you need intense physical exercise to keep your body from combusting, so I pulled out this flyer" said Takahiko

Kaori takes and reads the flyer

_Montreal Expos _

_Open Tryouts, Could you be the next Major League Baseball Player _

_Thursday 7PM _

_We will be an expansion team for the MLB next season _

"This is Major League Baseball, you know me, I had a virus, I'm not very athletic looking, what makes you believe I can do this" said Kaori

"Well your fast, can whack people with things which you could do with a bat and I believe that in order to prove people your better, you need to sail in uncharted waters" said Takahiko

"Your quoting Peanuts, anyway how can I use my name if it's classed as legally dead" said Kaori

"Use your assumed name Kerry Motosuro, I think no one will really know until they watch you and I will get Kōusei to watch, don't worry about that" said Takahiko with a cheeky grin

"Ok I will do it, but only to get Kōusei back" said Kaori

**Meanwhile **

The Baseball offseason was known for its many trades and signings and today saw no exception, but this one had hype

"Today it was announced that Tsubaki Swabe has signed for the New York Yankees after offers from both the Cincinnati Reds and the expansion Montreal Expos" said Clark, a TV reporter from the sports channel

"Yeah Tsubaki has had an excellent season in Japanese Baseball, becoming the first woman to make it to the MLB, will she break records" said Johnny the other TV reporter

"Tsubaki has even reportly convinced her boyfriend the renowned musican Kōusei Arima to move in with her to New York, but that's only rumours as it stands" said Clark

"Even so she has broken records in Japan, so I believe she is going to break records here" said Johnny

**Yep this was will be a Tsubaki vs Kaori story, for Kōuseis Heart, next chapter will be Kaoris trial with the Expos and more Kōusei talking to Kerry (Kaoris Secret Alias) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I had exams, but since their over, I'm back, here we go:**

Kaori turned up to the tryouts under her assumed name Kerry Motosuro, she initially wasn't sure what position she wanted to play, but she knew she could whack things and she had good hand to finger movement (stating from her violin playing).

In the Warmups Kaori had a bit of speed, not the fastest, but not the slowest either.

Her pitching was very average, she could catch on open field, but she wouldn't of been a good basewoman as her knowledge of baseball was quite limited in that area.

Then came the batting portion.

"Kerry, on this drill, I want you to hit the ball as far as you can" said the coach

Kaori responded by hitting home run type balls 50% of the time and the rest either were mishits or hit the floor at some distance

Afterwards everyone was huddled around the coaches who said that they would email or phone in who did or did not go through in the next couple of days and afterwards Kaori took the metro back to her apartment where she saw a tired Takahiko.

"How's work been" said Kaori

"It's been good Kaori, How's was your tryouts" said Takahiko

"They went well I suppose, I did well on the batting portion" said Kaori smiling

"That's good, I heard about Kōusei moving to New York" said Takahiko

"Wait what" said Kaori

"Yeah Tsubaki joined the New York Yankees and Tsubaki found a music school just as good as the one in Germany for Kōusei to go to so they can be together" said Takahiko

"I knew Tsubaki would play this sort of game, she wants Kōusei for herself, even when I helped Kōusei, she got jealous and wanted his attention, if she is going to take Kōusei as her lapdog for her MLB career, I have to beat her and free Kōusei for myself" said Kaori ranting

"If you get in the Expos, you may play against the Yankees, if you don't then you could slander Tsubaki and your parents in the media, but it's risky and I will look after you just to make sure you don't get hurt if things don't go you way as you never know what can happen" said Takahiko

Kaori went to play her violin, while Takahiko is watching TV, he got his phone and texted Tsubaki

"Tsubaki, I know you helped influence my son to move with you to New York, just make sure he doesn't get distracted from his music as im not sure on how good the New York school is" texted Takahiko

**A few hours later **

Kaori was asleep when she recieved a phone call

"Hello Who is this" said Kaori sleepily

"Hello Kerry, this is the Head Coach of the Expos and I'm here to tell you that you made the team, congratulations" said the Expos Head coach

"That is awesome ,when do I start" said Kaori

"We begin training in a weeks time, be there and don't be late" said the Expos Head Coach

"I sure will" said Kaori

"You will sign a contract at training camp and then afterwards we will test your skills and see if you can last the season as you were one of the last players to make the cut for the preseason squad" said the Expos Head Coach

"It's an honour and I will make sure to do you proud" said Kaori as she hung up the phone

Takahiko walked in the room, having been woken up tiredly stating "who was that on the phone"

"It was the Expos, I made the Preseason Roster" said Kaori excited

"Well done Kaori, I knew you could do it, you need some sleep, after all you came out of a hospital literally a week ago" said Takahiko

"Ok fine, But I might face Tsubaki soon Expos vs Yankees if the Expos make the World Series" said Kaori

"While I reckon you can do it, you need to make the regular season roster first" said Takahiko

"I can do it, goodnight Takahiko" said Kaori

"Goodnight Kaori" said Takahiko as he went to sleep

**The next morning**

Kaori woke up to find that Takahiko had gone to work and she was in the apartment on her own, she decided to use the Internet on the tablet that Takahiko had left to catch up with the world, she saw what happened in the news for the past 2 years and then she then looked to see if her parents bakery was still open which it still was, but what Kaori saw in a new promotional picture for Ma Fille made her feel weird

It was her father and mother, her mother was holding a baby that looked a little bit like both Kaori and her mother

"I have a sister" said Kaori shocked by the discovery


End file.
